It Was You!
by UryuuByakuyaBabe
Summary: L and the Professor decide to have a game of Cluedo and Layton does the exact predictable thing L loves so much-God, that sucked. Fluffy as hell. T for safety, more K


** a Date-L (L Lawliet)/ Professor Layton (Hershal Layton)-It was you! (Death Note/Professor Layton)  
Okay, it wasn't exactly a date, but neither were particularly fond of being in the public eye, and who could blame them? The press were a load of dirty scumbags who would sell their own children to get a good story.  
So, instead, the Professor of Archeology at Gressenheller University and the world reknown best detective ever had decided to buy some scones and tea, and play a board game in the base after one particularly boring meeting.  
The Board Game itself had been hard to choose. L had been nearly entirely focused on the scones the entire time and Layton hadn't liked the idea of Monopoly or Twister. Monopoly took too long whereas Twister meant physical, ungentlemanly activity.  
"What's this 'Cluedo' game then?" He had asked L.  
"It's a murder mystery. You separate the three genres of card; that being persons, objects and places. You take one from each pile and place them in a yellow wallet. Then, you take a character and go around the mansion using a dice." He displayed one he had borrowed from Near earlier between his left index finger and his thumb.  
"You then accuse people of committing the murder and you must try to guess what is in the yellow wallet, for example; I believe that Professor Plum committed the murder with the knife in the Billiard room."  
They had both agreed to play; to both it was intriguing to see who would outwit the other. The Professor had insisted on being Professor Plum in order to keep his P.H.D. title, and L had agreed to be Miss White, as she had the advantage of being able to unlock doors.  
They had been playing for about ten minutes, when they struck up a non-game related conversation.  
"How is your processor, L? I hear he is a very bright child. Six movements."  
"Near is doing wonderfully, and I know that the Kira case is in safe hands, should anything happen to me. How about the self-proclaimed number one apprentice? Four moves." The Professor smiled.  
"Luke's growing into quite the gentleman, I'm very proud to say. As he matures, he should become very attentive, I imagine. Two moves." Hershal moved into the dining room.  
"Now, for the thrilling conclusion." L was confused. How could he have guessed so swiftly?  
"The murder took place in the dining room. The victim was found with fractures in the skull caused by a large metal object, a brass candlestick by chance?" He got up and walked to the other side of the room as L opened the wallet and witnessed that the Professor had been so far correct on his elaborated conclusion.  
"So Professor, who is our Kira?"  
"I have been drawn to the conclusion that the killer is in fact..." And there it was. The swing round with the accusatory finger point and the look of confidence buried deep in his brown eyes. The Professor's trademark move.  
"You! Mrs White!" L smiled.  
"100% correct. Justice has been served. I hate to lose, but that was indeed fun Professor." The Professor placed his precious top hat on the head of L's hunched figure and kissed his forehead.  
"Indeed it was, my lovely L. Perhaps we should play this game more often." L nodded.  
"Especially if I get to see your sexy pose again." The Professor went red.  
"Pardon?"  
"Your accusatory pose. You know, 23% confidence, 17% anger, 10% intent and 50% sexy as hell?" Hershal suddenly clamped L's lips in his own in a heated kiss.  
"I could do the same thing, just smirking and beckoning instead of accusing if you like..." L nodded. Now, he had heard many plans of manipulation and action in his life, but that by far sounded like one of the best yet.  
"Yes, as long as we negotiate." Hershal looked confused. L laughed.  
"I get the bring strawberries and whipped cream into the bedroom." The Professor laughed with him.  
"You and your love of all things sweet..." L placed the hat back on to the taller man's head.  
"It's why I love you so much."**

**...**

**Fourth out of thirty prompts. Love given to comment makers!**


End file.
